Twisted love
by SelenaFanatic
Summary: She doesn't know why she loved him maybe it was the dominance or the way he intimidated her and isolated her. He didn't mean too it wasn't his fault he didn't have control he wasn't the one responsible it wasn't his fault she knew he loved her too and even though it was twisted it was meaningful to them both...
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Love

ok sorry I haven't updated the other two my Internet is being a pain but I'm nearly done with a Me and The Boss chapter and Missing Sparks is in the works at the moment. I put all my stories on Wattpad to and change the names Mahalia123 on that site which is my real name lol. I've put this story on Wattpad but there's not many reads or reviews I even made a trailer for it it's called 'Wattpad Trailer-Twisted Love'

Because I'm a fan of one direction I've put Harry styles is this fic/ fan of glee so I put Naya Rivera in / Chris brown fan he's in it and also love Sarah Hyland as I love modern family Phoebe Tonkin loved her in h2o and Eva longoria desperate housewives was awesome lol

I actually wish that Selena Gomez and David Henrie still dated must had to say that. Anyways enjoy and the next one will be up in a few hours ...

Twisted love

"Alex you're taking forever what are you doing class starts in two minutes!" Vanessa yelled from the other side of the cubicle bagging on the door with her fist.

"Easy there hot head" Sarah said removing her hand from the door.

"Since when did you care about getting to class on time?"

"Since Cory said he'd save me a seat next to him" Sarah rolled her eyes just as she did the door opened and Alex came out in her jean shorts Hollister t-shirt handing Vanessa her purse .

"Do I look ok" she asked them looking in the mirror opposite fixing her wavy brunette hair, Alex was always so paranoid about her appearance.

"You've looked better if I'm honest" Vanessa commented inspecting her outfit slightly scrunching her face.

"Thanks" Alex replied sarcastically giving her a fake smile Vanessa was really good at making you feel good about yourself in all honesty.

"Not needed Nessa and Lexi you look fine" Sarah added looking at her in the mirror.

"Thanks" she smiled applying her lip-gloss while Vanessa rolled her eyes in frustration

"I don't get it just come to school wearing what you want your dad won't mind"

"After all these years you still don't know what my parents are like" she sighed taking her Louis Vuitton bag from Vanessa who looked more and more irritated as we speak.

Alex's father was one of the senators of the state meaning she had to be seen as a respectable young woman something Alex wasn't.

"Ok we can go now happy" Alex asked me to her "Finally" she huffed walking towards the door.

Hatton High School was the best private school in New Jersey and every student that attended came from wealthy backgrounds so it was only natural for there to be snobs and superior people.

The hallways were clear... well almost. Alex's cousin Naya was by her locker and her boyfriend Chris who was whispering something in her ear which was making her laugh. She lived with Alex and her parents, reason being when her father died (Alex's Uncle) she was a little out of control for her mother to deal with back in New York so just over a year ago her dad offered for his niece to come stay with them until she graduated.

"This is how we know where late miss rebel and her want to be rapper boyfriend are the only people in sight now someone's taken my seat next to Cory and now he'll probably dump me thanks Alex".

"You're a total drama queen" Sarah laughed linking arms with Alex as they walked to class.

"Eurgh" Vanessa hissed trailing behind them trying to catch up in her Christian Louboutin's

She was a girly girl always on top of the latest trends and loved the whole popularity thing. Her father owned a chain of restaurants across the country and her mum was a former model and had a line, Vanessa always had a say with what went on the shop racks. She was a total diva and overacted over everything.

Sarah was the total opposite she was a laid back chilled person it wasn't about the glamour for her it was mainly about achievement and reaching her goals, she was never satisfied until she did so. Both her parents were top surgeons and she planned on following in their footsteps.

They got to class 10 minutes into first period while Mrs Clark was giving a lecture on World War II. "Girls this cannot keep happening" "I'm sorry Mrs Clark I was just feeling sick and Vanessa and Sarsh were just helping me it won't happen again" "Detention after school now go sit down so I can continue"

Vanessa quickly looked at the back and saw the seat next to Cory was free she grinned and rushed over. Sarah took the seat near the front and Alex sat behind her by Harry her at the moment ex-boyfriend. He lightly smiled at her but she quickly looked away not really wanting to see him. The whole situation with them was complicated at the moment and she wasn't even sure herself what happened between them.

She wasn't really playing much attention to the lesson just doodling on her notepad and looking up at the clock as the moments went by. This was normal for Alex School just wasn't her thing. She tried to listen sometimes but it was like her brain completely switched off as if she was allergic to learning.

Once the bell went everyone gathered there books and started leaving the room. Once she got out the class room she felt herself being pulled to the side "What do you want Harry".

"To talk about us" he whispered looking at her with those brown eyes that made her melt "Well I don't so leave me alone"

Harry and Alex had been on and off since 10th grade. He was sweet and all but as the got older she didn't feel the same way she did about him before. She was growing up and she wanted a change and he didn't seem to get that.

"I'm sorry for pressuring you ok we don't have to do anything I swear" he said holding her free hand

"No ok I'm over this just leave me alone got it" she said yanking her arm away to catch up with the others

"What happened are you and Harry back on" Vanessa asked as they entered the bathroom

"He's wants to get back but I'm not interested I don't even want to talk about it he's a jerk anyways" she sighed looking down.

"So are you guys still going to that party on Saturday and please say yes everyone is" Vanessa asked them both.

"Um yeah I guess" Sarah shrugged not really bothered.

"Yeah I'm going"

"Great it's going to be awesome so many cute boys" Vanessa grinned

"What about Cory you know your boyfriend" Sarah said

"We have an open relationship its fine" she said waving her hand not seeing the big deal

"A few hours ago you were desperate to sit next to Cory now you're looking for boyfriend number two"

Before she could answer Alex's 'Right by My Side' ringtone came on and she rummaged through her bag 'withheld' number. The other two looked at her as she answered "Hello" there was no voice just heavy breathing just like one of those creepy movies.

She just quickly hung up and chucked her IPhone in her bag. She was a little freaked something like that had never happened to her before.

"Who was that" Vanessa asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"I have no idea there was just this weird breathing and then I just hung up"

"Maybe Harry put someone up to it revenge for not taking him back or something" Sarah said casually.

"Maybe" she whispered ...


	2. Chapter 2

Alex couldn't understand why Harry would want to freak her out like that if he still cared about her like he said numerous amounts of times when he called her at 1am in the morning begging for her forgiveness. I guess it was times like these when you realised how immature guys could be.

The girls detention had finally ended and they were making there way to Starbucks. They always went there after school it was one way to avoid going home so they all took it.

" Are you still thinking about that dumb call Alex forget it guys will be guys just get back with Harry I still don't get why you broke up I mean he's cute plus he's British so many girls want to date him" Vanessa stated

" Then let them he's not my problem anymore where done, acabado(finished)"

"Alright you don't have to go all French on me" Vanessa moaned rolling her eyes.

"It's Spanish genius" Sarah said lightly elbowing her on the arm.

"Whatever same difference" Vanessa shrugged rolling her eyes.

"We'll considering your half Puerto Rican..." Sarah protested

" Could you guys just shut up really not in the mood" Alex mumbled clutching tighter to her purse walking ahead.

" Is he pushing your buttons that much Alex" Vanessa asked trying to be sympathetic by catching up with her and putting her arm around Alex's shoulder.

"No I just can't stand to here you guys prattle on about nonsense like you always do" she shrugged

When they entered Starbucks there were a few familiar faces from school and one she didn't really fancy bumping into.

She should have been expecting this I mean it was Harrys hangout too they all used to do a group thing when they were together.

"Guys I think I'm going to go home" she sighed.

" Why you hate going home...no offence" she didn't answer she just slyly looked over at the guys quickly but not quick enough for Vanessa and Sarah to know what was up.

"Oh come on he won't bother you you know what I'll sort this out" Vanessa said

" Wait what are you doing" she didn't answer she just walked over to Harry and his friends who were all having different conversations across the table.

" Harry " she yelled sharply her arms on her hips.

"Vanessa"he said looking kind of confused

"Just because Alex doesn't want you back doesn't mean you have to be such an ass about it" she yelled louder getting all the guys attention

"What are you talking about I just wanted to talk to her"

"That creep phone call don't play innocent"

"I'm not playing innocent I am I'd never do that" he said looking behind Vanessa to see Alex standing there looking embarrassed.

" Ok well um good talk Harry you may continue with what your doing" Vanessa smiled turning around leaving Harry and his friends gobsmacked and confused.

"It's not him I mean he looked so scared and clueless I feel sorry for him" Vanessa explained

"Why did you do that why can't you just stay out of my love life Nessa err" Alex screeched and exited Starbucks

"What I was just helping" Vanessa said not realising the problem

"Exactly" Sarah sighed making her way to the counter

Alex loved Vanessa but sometimes she was so full on it was too overbearing. Yeah she was trying to help but Alex didn't want anyone's input in the whole situation if she wanted to know she'd ask Harry herself she wasn't afraid to have a conversation with him. She knew she'd have to face him after something she wasn't looking too forward to

Alex's house was about a 15 minute walk from Starbucks. It was a quiet remote neighbourhood meaning most people knew each other and if anything happened everyone would find out meaning your private life wasn't so private

The Garcia mansion was the largest house on the street. It had a White House feel about it very grand and secure.

When Alex got to the large gate she typed in the pass key and the gate automatically opened. As she walk down the footpath she sadly looked at her BMW the car she got for her 17th but sadly wasn't able to drive until she got her license.

Naya was sitting on the sofa with her feet on the coffee table while she was painting her toenails

"My mums going to kill you if she catches you doing that" Alex stated throwing herself on the leather couch opposite

"We'll your mums not here right now plus at least I'm not out causing trouble or something" Naya shrugged still focused on what she was doing.

"So I heard about your Harry situation" she said looking up at Alex.

"If I hear the name Harry again..." She moaned sinking her head into the furry pillow

"Harry" she smirked innocently looking straight at Alex who threw her pillow in Nayas direction but not well enough for it to hit her

"Calmarse (Calm Down) Alex" she laughed

"Look guys are a strange species if you and Harry are meant to be you'll get back together they'll be some sort of sign" she told her

"Yeah whatever I'm going to go take a nap" Alex said not really seeing what the point of that conversation was

"That's not the only thing bugging you am I right" Naya asked her

"No" she admitted burying herself further into the couch

"My mum and dad keep going on about Yale and Harvard and its driving me crazy I don't want to go there I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not and on top of that the whole Harry drama .."

"We'll be honest for a change, YOLO right?"

"So your pep talk is quoting Drake" Alex laughed just then her phone buzzed and she rummaged through her purse and took out her iPhone, it was a text from Harry she probably should have known this would be coming.

'Just texting to check up on you Lex I honestly have nothing to do with that phone call I care about you way to much to be an ass like that'

She slightly smiled as she read that text. It was probably just a dumb kid from school playing a joke on her.

Note Vanessa is Vanessa from my babysitters a vampire


	3. Chapter 3

Was that Harry " Naya asked curiously taking her foot off the coffee table and putting the lid back on the polish.

"No" Alex snapped throwing her iPhone in back into her purse

"No mientas(Don't lie)" Naya snapped

"I'm not lying it was Vanessa asking about that party on Saturday" Alex lied shrugging "Now since you can't stop obsessing about my love life I'm going to go catch up on some homework or something" she sighed grabbing her purse

She was making her way up the stairs when she heard her mothers voice calling her"Lexa" she yelled.

Alex took a deep breath and made a u-turn down the stairs "Yes Mama" she fake smiled

The fact that Alex was the only child meant all focus was on her 24/7. Having Naya around helped a bit as she got in trouble so much a lot of focus was on her.

" How was my little cariño (sweetie) today" she asked placing her Gucci/ Prada shopping bags by the door

"Fine" she shrugged not really in the mood for a conversation something her mum missed completely.

"So I was talking to Harrys parents and I've invited them to dinner on Friday isn't that great" she smiled holding her hands together in excitement.

"Why would you do that me and Harry aren't even together anymore err why are you so annoying always meddling it's my life por el amor de los dioses (For gods sake" yelling in Spanish felt so much better to Alex it was her heritage so she went with it.

She ran up the stairs wanting to block everyone out of her head "Alexandra Maria Garcia get down here now" she heard her mother yell.

She completely ignored it and ran to her room slamming the door behind her. She ran to get king size bed and screamed into her pillow. Once she finished that she got her iPod and hooked it up to her stereo and started playing 'Avril Lavigne-What the Hell' on full blast volume.

Alex always did this when she was frustrated it helped her blow off some steam, plus it was fun yeah she'd probably get in trouble after but it was totally worth it.

After 1 hour of dancing, singing and just forgetting the drama that was unfolding she turned her volume down completely and went to her desk and opened up her MacBook logging on to Facebook. There was a lot if statuses about the party and by the looks of things 'Little Mix' and 'The Wanted ' would be performing.

The party was Lucas Adams father had a very powerful name in the music industry meaning he probably pulled a few strings British music was getting pretty popular over here so it would be fun. Alex talked to a couple friends from school for about 25 minutes before logging off.

She pulled her phone out and saw a text from Vanessa saying she was sorry. She replied back saying it was fine.

It was about 6.30 and she knew her dad would be home any minute so she decided to go downstairs and smooth things over with her mum before he got back.

When to the living room her mother was lounging on the couch and watching 'The Bachelor' " Mum" Alex mumbled sitting beside her.

" I'm sorry about the yelling I'm just frustrated about the whole Harry thing it's just I'm not really comfortable being around him at the moment it's too soon" he mum looked at her putting an arm around her shoulder.

" Sweetie I should asked you first and I'm sorry but after that while drama I'm not cancelling" she said firmly

" Whatever" Alex mumbled making herself comfortable. She took her phone out from her pocket and started texting as her mum continued to watch tv. As she was replying to a text from Sarah a 'Withheld' number came up on the screen and she quickly answered. Yet again it was just heavy breathing and freaky noises in the background. She slightly gulped and hung up. Ok what the hell! She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your mum did what" Sarah said "You heard me" I sighed taking a bit out if my tacos. Lunch was the best period at school for Alex no work just socialising and eating.

"That's going to be major awkward oh my god imagine there like planning a wedding for you guys or something" Vanessa said in a slight panic she always had to exaggerate things

"My folks just want me and Harry to get back together and they think by getting themselves involved it will help" Alex said finishing up her food

"Parents are always meddling they feel it's their job" Sarah explained putting the cap back on her orange juice

"Just be civil don't talk to Harry too much he might get false hope also don't talk him too much or he'll think you hate him and everyone will think your just being rude" Vanessa explained nodded

"I just want Friday to come and go as quickly as possible" she groaned, just as she said that her phone buzzed on the table and she picked it up. Unknown text she sighed now there was a message 'Watch ur back Garcia xx' she quickly looked around the lunch hall Liam didn't have his phone in sight he was too busy having one of his mates in a headlock. Absolutely no one was on their phone.

"Lexi what's up" Vanessa asked her sensing something was a bit off.

"Oh nothing I'm just tired and stressed I'll be fine" she replied still looking around the cafeteria…

The rest of the day Alex couldn't concentrate, she never really listened in class anyway but now the teachers were picking up on the fact she wasn't listening at least usually she would be good a pretending she was playing attention.

She didn't want to tell anyone as she guessed it would blow over and she didn't want her parents getting too involved in what was going on in her life the meddled enough.

After school Alex told Sarah and Vanessa that she wasn't feeling great and just wanted to go straight home. Of course they tried to convince her to come but eventually they realised that she wouldn't listen as Adrianna was a pretty stubborn person.

She wasn't too far from her house when her phone ringed. She took it out her bag and saw the all too familiar 'WITHELD' she huffed and picked it up deciding she wanted to give this creep a piece of her mind.

"Whoever you are you need to leave me alone ok it's not funny anymore its sick ok" she trembled down the phone only hearing the heavy breathing on the other end hearing. Suddenly she just felt an arm on her back and without a second thought she turned around pulled the persons arm and swung him onto the concrete.

"Oh my god I'm sorry I thought you were trying to jump me" she screeched horrified looking at the guy on the ground.

He had dark brunette hair, pale grey blue eyes, probably Italian and appeared to have a pretty decent height maybe he was like 2 years older than Adrianna and maybe she thought he was good looking.

"It's fine it happens a lot" he strained his eyes squinting as he sat up from the ground not looking mad about the situation whatsoever.

"Really" she asked scrunching her face still shocked by what had just happened

"No" he said slightly laughing

"That wasn't really funny" she stated helping him up from the concrete floor "I could have really hurt you" she said seriously

"I just saw you; you looked a bit terrified I couldn't just walk past you you're a young girl" he said getting on his feet

"We'll thank you for your concern..." she smiled not able to finish the sentence as she didn't know his name

"Justin" he told her "Well can I at least walk you home" he asked her

She slightly smiled suddenly a little embarrassed "Um yeah" she said quietly

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that" he said as they continued walking along with her

"Its fine I overreacted I've never done something like that before I've just been a little nervous lately" she told him feeling really embarrassed, she was becoming too paranoid for her liking this person had her on complete edge

They just talked for the rest of the walk Alex had never met a person and clicked with them instantly it was weird for her something new but she actually quite liked it.

"Thank you and again I'm sorry" she apologised again as they approached her house. Adrianna saw him looking at her house in amazement

"No problem" he smiled, they just looked at each other for a moment until Adrianna snapped out of it and started entering the pin to the gate

"Bye Justin" she smiled

"Bye..."

"Alex" she finished

"Nice name" he smiled walking away

She couldn't put her finger on it but something about that brief encounter put her mind at ease made her think that maybe things weren't so bad…


End file.
